Pokemon: Transcended Dimensions
by ItsDaKoolaidDude
Summary: A new adventure awaits a certain someone.


_A Slipspace rupture appears above a planet, emerging out of it is the UNSC Destroyer _Shade_. The on-board AI keeping an eye on all systems as the skeleton crew that aided the AI in keeping the Destroyer afloat and on target to the ship's destination soon moved to wake the rest of the crew. After almost half an hour, the majority of the crew is awake except for the captain of the ship._

_Soon, the chamber was activated and thrown into wake-cycle. After 15 minutes, the chamber opened and erupted mist and out comes ItsDaKoolaidDude._

Hello, everybody! ItsDaKoolaidDude here and I am BACK from a very, long Cyro-sleep. For those who had been waiting to hear from me, I am sorry I've been gone for so long! BUT! I've come back from the ice and I'm ready to start a new story!

Those of you who were waiting for a new chapter of Dragons Bullet, I've had to place this in Cyro-sleep for now due to my laziness and that damned writer's block.

As the usual disclaimer of every Fanfiction writer in this site: I own nothing, and more likely never will...

Now excuse me while I get this ship going and underway!

_Its__KoolaidDude goes off to the Command Deck._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: An Introduction<strong>

_All was white. Nothing existed around this white and blinding world._

_Soon he looked behind him and saw a figure, same height as him and with an intimidating presence, yet something felt familiar._

_The figure wore a black trench coat that extended all the way down to his black combat-looking boots._

_No words were said. None was needed anyway, both he and the figure knew what the other would've said._

_The figure held out its thick black glove towards him, as if asking him to join his with its hand. Not demanding, not begging, never forcing anything upon him except for the simple question to join with it._

_The two stood there for a long while. And just as it seemed he would deny the offer, the figure still kept its hand out before he heard a faraway but deep voice, "Come."And its eyes opened to stare straight at him with piercing orange-yellow eyes._

_Soon the surrounding white started changing, warbling from white to grey then white again before he found himself in a circular room floating on nothing, with 13 square pillars on the edges. He looked around, confused before hearing something from -  
><em>

Chase bolted out of bed, gasping before cursing at being tangled with his bed sheets. After looking around and freeing himself, he growled in frustration. Again this dream came to him. It felt like it was a curse for something he unknowingly did or was just born with it. But he most certainly got far in it. Much further than he had before.

The teen looked to his left at his nightstand and grasped a book. A dream book. He reviewed the first few pages and read them,

_August 19, 2002: I get a very lucid and very real dream about a cloaked figure appearing out of nowhere._

_August 20, 2002: Again I get this dream again. I feel as if the figure is calling out to me, I've been researching the last 3 times but I end up with nothing! Just what does this figure what from me?_

_March 5, 2009: It's the same thing. Over and over again, nothing changes, nothing else happens, there's no end or how it starts._

Chase groaned and grabbed a nearby pen that rested on the stand and wrote: _April 10, 2013: I got further this time. I now saw the figures eyes which was orange-yellow and was taken to a circular room with pillars._

Chase turned and looked to the other side of his bed where his dresser was. The clock on top of it read 6:40, making Chase groan again and collapsing on his bed, he got up 20 minutes earlier than he usually does.

"... Fine..." He muttered and after setting his notebook and pen back to the nightstand, he got up and went to get dressed.

Chase was a lean Caucasian. He was 5'9" and had light brown hair. He wore dark grey, loose pants, with solid black skater shoes and a dark grey MMA Elite furred hoodie (Although Chase constantly claimed he bought the hoodie just for the designs and warmth.) Chase's hair was a shaggy, light blonde at medium length. He also had differently colored eyes, one side bright jade-green and the other a golden-yellow.

After getting himself ready, he moved from his bedroom to the kitchen. He lived in a two roomed apartment, while it wasn't the biggest in the complex, it, however, was a good size compared to others that had everything in one room. His bedroom was the closest to the door, while the kitchen was in the far back. Chase prepared some eggs and ham and started eating at the table. He soon heard a thunk against his door and went to retrieve the daily papers.

Once again, nothing wasn't fundamentally great in terms of news to Chase. Government clashing again with the civilians against privacy and taxes. The paper was soon tossed over to the other side of the table as Chase both ate and went over the dream he had.

His thoughts, however, were quickly disrupted by a blaring noise. After going back into his bedroom and turning off the offending alarm clock, he sighed for the umpteenth time this morning and, after shoving what breakfast he had left down his throat, shouldered his backpack and left the complex. Ready as he ever will be, Chase locked his apartment door and went off to deal with his life, which was juggling college and a job at a pawn shop.

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**Gasp! A Time Skip!**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

He was walking back home after being done with his day. The pawn shop itself had a decent pay and could set him for a level life. That is, if he wasn't lazy and didn't have a small window of interests. Both college and the shop were two blocks from each other and was a bit far from home, around... 3 miles, but he would make it back home for dinner. After passing a few blocks, Chase turned right and came to a apartment complex and went through the front door. Shortly after closing the main door, a tall, slightly sunburnt, man wearing a baseball cap and a brown tank top and navy blue jeans came around a corner and said in a Southern accent, "D'joo pay for yer rent yet? Yer 3 days behind."

Chase's habit of sighing soon made itself known again, while the man was kind enough to put off the payments for him, he knew better than to argue about it, "I'll have the money tomorrow, Cedric. Having college and a job at the same time isn't easy to deal with."

"Bah, y'all shoulda just stuck witha differen' job, sunny. Tha pawn shop's not's gonna settle all them payments fer long, even if yeh ditched college and went full-time. I know a buddy of mines who could find yeh some good work." Chase smiled, "If it comes to that, you'll definitely hear from me. For now, this is all I can do, and ditching's out of the question." He handed the small bit of cash he had on him, which the redneck pocketed and nodded, "Jus' give a holla when yanto."* Chase nodded and headed up the stairs to the third floor and came to the fifth door to the right. After inserting the key and unlocking it, he put his backpack down and looked around. He set up his laptop, and went to work on the homework that his school threw at him: solving difficult equations, chemistry, and Adobe Reader tutorial and it's how-to's.

A knock resounded on his door, making him sigh and turned his attention from the last bits of Adobe Reader and moved to the door. When he opened the door, a young woman burst in and jumped onto him, squealing, "CHASE!" Not expecting it, Chase nearly fell backwards trying to hold the girl's weight. He nearly failed and almost slammed into the floor before getting a better balance and took a second to recognize the girl who jumped on him.

It was his friend/somewhat girlfriend, Carly. She was a slender, 5' 8 tanned Caucasian with an hour-glass figure. Her hair was dyed to bright red and short hair, Carly wore a light-brown t-shirt, and brown khaki shorts. After adjusting her brown geometric eyeglasses with a smile, and an attitude to match, she said, "Hi, Chase! How are you?"

"Tired and bored, Car." Chase replied, slightly strained by her weight. Lightweight and slender she may be, but she still weighed a lot. All that did was make her smile brighter, "Aw. Don't be like that!" With a giggle, she jumped off of him. She soon turned to where he was working and sat down on the table, legs somewhat showing off, "So how was you're day?"

"Would've been better... Some of the customers and students need to learn manners, the usual."

"You mean "would've been better if I wasn't such a lazy-butt?" C'mon, Chase, you really need to look for more things to do. Even get a different job or school, I swear once you graduate you're gonna turn into a robot on me!" Chase simply gave a "Hn." before he got hugged by the redhead.

"Girlfriend" or not, she was the affectionate type.

"C'mon, Chazzy. You weren't like this when we were still in High School. Where's that lively side I love?" Carly's voice slightly muffled by Chase's hoodie.

Forgot to mention the deeply caring type...

"Might've stayed behind with my folks." He half-joked. Carly moved her head to look at him with an adorable face that broke Chase into a laugh, "Oh fine, he didn't stray too far." That seemed to make the girl content as she pulled away from him and said, "Hey, whenever you find time, I saw a really good restaurant around India Street and West Cedar Street. I'm told they got the best root beer in the city!" She started getting giddy, given her obsession with root beer, and worked at a factory that makes said products. Her giddiness became contagious to Chase as he smiled, "Alright, alright, Carly. I'll go, but I need to get back to finishing this sometime before the week is out."

Carly's excitement soon skyrocketed and almost dragged Chase out his apartment and off towards said restaurant.

After handling Carly's ecstatic hyperactivity and having dinner there, Chase walked home alone. Against his will, he started remembering the times during high school with Carly.

His life was rather uneventful but satisfactive. He almost always was able to get what he either needed or wanted, even when he lived in a middle class lifestyle and without breaking his parents precarious bank. Then again, he was very easily satisfied with anything, and when he started video gaming it was just simple and pure addiction to it. As long as he had a console, food and water, electricity, a PC and internet connection, he was set for days. After a few hours, Chase soon realized he had walked past his home complex for a block and went back, slightly embarrassed. He walked through the main door and quickly arrived at his apartment. After settling down again, he went and tackled his way through the work college had given him. Chase soon looked up at the clock in the kitchen after finishing the last essay, it read 10:15. Chase grunted before he started packing everything up for another round tomorrow. Soon after, he reset his alarm clock, settled down and pulled out an old, but still very reliable, DS and started playing a game that's been a favorite of his for a long while: Pokémon. He messed around in the game, leveling up a few of the creatures on his team, occasionally looking for other Trainers to fight and gain experience from. He got as far as getting to the 3rd gym before he turned his attention to the clock, which read 12:30 PM.

Chase sighed and put the DS away, and got himself into bed and after rolling and getting comfortable at 1 PM, he slept hard as a rock.

* * *

><p>This is only the prologue, and I'm just trying to give some backstory to dear Chazzy. Sorry that this is really short. Be sure to stick around and watch how this story gets moving! Be sure to comment, favorite and follow! Flames will be extinguished.<p>

*Yanto is Redneck for "you want to"


End file.
